Something Better
by Brentinator
Summary: Chase was gonna go to the white house, but when a virus keeps him from going, can he find something better? Rated K plus. More characters then listed.


Chase's POV.

"Achoo!" I sneezed while banging the back of my head onto my capsule hard enough to leave a good sized bump later.

While I rubbed it, I looked at the time, only to see I had fifteen minutes to get to the school so I could go with the advanced history class to Washington D.C. and even get to meet the president, which I was VERY excited about, and when I told Mr. Davenport, he actually agreed and signed my permission slip meaning I wouldn't be back for two weeks. However, I wasn't feeling very well this morning. Luckily, everything was packed and ready to go. I just needed to change, grab breakfast and get a ride. I quickly programmed the capsule to put me in my black jeans, black hightops and black and red t-shirt before grabbing my suitcase as I coughed into my elbow before clicking the button in the elevator. As I came out, I saw Mr. Davenport, already dressed, drinking his coffee.

"Hey Chase." He smiled as I grabbed a granola bar out of the cabinet and slipped it into my pocket, immediately not feeling hungry, but sick instead.

"Hey Mr. Davenport. Can you drive me to the school real quick? I need to be there in ten minutes so I can get to the bus in time." I explained right before I sneezed again.

"Chase? Are you feeling alright?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah. It's probably just allergies. Let's go!" I smiled as I started going to the car, but I felt someone grab my arm, stopping me.

"Chase, you don't have any allergies. Are you sure you are ok?"

"Yep! Fine! Absolutely peachy! Now come on! We're gonna miss the bus!" I exclaimed as I tried to leave, but I felt Mr. Davenport turn me around and put his hand on my forehead.

"Chase, you are burning up. You need to stay home."

"No! Please no! Mr. Davenport, I have to go!" I begged.

"Tell you what. Let's make a deal." He told me as he grabbed the thermometer. "If your temperature is under 100, I'll let you go. If not, your staying home. Deal?"

"Deal." I sighed as he put the thermometer into my mouth.

After it beeped, he pulled it out and sighed.

"102.6. You are DEFINITELY staying home with that temperature."

"Come on Mr. Davenport, please?"

"I'm sorry Chase, but you agreed to our deal. Now go lay down. I'm calling your teacher." He explained as he pulled out his cellphone as I laid on the couch, going face first into the pillow, before drifting off.

Bree's POV.

Adam and I came upstairs, when we saw Chase laying down on the couch, we both saw Mr. Davenport on his laptop and I went over to him.

"Hey, Mr. Davenport?" I asked.

"Hmm?"

"Isn't Chase supposed to be going to the white house today?"

"About that. He's sick and I need you two to watch him." I explained.

"So Leo's getting out of this?" Adam demanded.

"Yeah, and I was gonna go to the mall with Caitlin, not watch my stupid brothers."

"Hey!" Adam yelled with a mouth full of leftover pizza from last night. "I am not stupid and you don't have to watch me!"

"You see what I have to deal with?"

"I'm sorry, Bree. But Tasha and I are working all afternoon and morning, then she, Leo and I have to get to her reporter's dinner tonight and won't be back until midnight or possibly one."

"Ugh. Fine."

"Great. Just make sure Chase is comfortable and that his temperature doesn't get higher than 103 and I'll see you tomorrow." He explained as he left, closing the door.

I sighed as I plopped down in Mr. Davenport's chair and texted Caitlin before Adam called me loudly .

"What?!" I groaned as I turned around to see Adam holding a bucket under Chase's mouth and puke on the floor beside his feet. "That's what." I went over to them and placed my hand on Chase's forehead, who was now shaking.

"Adam, go get the thermometer out of the cabinet, now."

He nodded and got up as I stroked Chase's hair as he looked up at me with bloodshot eyes before a small whine escaped his throat and he closed his eyes again. Just then Adam came back with the thermometer and I gently shook Chase, trying to get him to open his eyes.

"What?" He whined as he looked up at us again.

"I gotta take your temperature real quick. Open up." I told him as I slid the thermometer in.

After it beeped, I pulled it out and sighed.

"102.6".

"Th-that's h-how hi-high it w-was earl-earlier." Chase stuttered as his eyes started drooping.

"Go to sleep buddy. We'll be right here when you wake up." Adam told him as he rubbed his shoulder, making Chase shut his eyes and fall back to sleep fully as Adam started stroking his hair.

"Adam, we should figure out some sort of system to take care of Chase so we don't get in trouble with Mr. Davenport and we can have fun today."

"System?"

"Plan!"

"Well, don't wake up Chase. He needs to sleep." Adam explained with a genuine worried look on his face, as I sighed, knowing he was right before whispering.

"Let's take shifts. Two hours at a time while the other does whatever they want. If something happens during someone's shift, they get the other. Make sense?"

"Yeah, but one question."

"Yes?"

"Who goes first?"

I pulled a penny out of my pocket and flipped it, making me very happy and Adam a bit discouraged.

"Ha! Later, loser." I told him as I sped out the door, ready to go shopping with Caitlin.

Adam's POV.

After losing to Bree, which shouldn't be fair, I think she cheated, wait. Can you cheat with a coin? I mean, it's a little piece of metal with a face on it, why is there a face on a coin?! What if it's the aliens?! I read that they were real in line at the supermarket and everything you read IS real? Right? So the aliens must've made the coin flip so Bree could go shopping and I'd have to stay home with Chase. That's definitely right. I was snapped out of preventing world domination when I heard Chase coughing loudly, making me run immediately over to him and rub his back. He had stopped sneezing a hour ago, but his cough was getting really bad. Chase then woke up and continued coughing and chocking. I grabbed a tissue and handed it to him as he coughed into it several times before stopping and pulling it away from his mouth. As he was throwing it away, I saw a few tiny red spots on it, making me look at him immediately.

"Chase? Did you just cough up blood?"

"Ju-just a lit-little."

"I'm calling Bree." I told him as I quickly dialed her number while holding Chase close to me, not wanting anything bad to happen.

"What do you want?!" Bree demanded in a hushed whisper. "I'm with Caitlin at Deadpool!"

"Chase is coughing up blood. Not a lot, but still. And Deadpool is rated R. I'm eighteen and Mr. Davenport won't let me see R rated movies. How'd you get in?" I demanded as Chase let out a small whine and snuggled closer to me.

"Caitlin's older brother is a usher at the movie theater, so we convinced him to give us some tickets." She told me, completely ignoring what I had said previously.

"I'm telling Mr. Davenport that you went." I told her as Chase started coughing again, making me grab another tissue and hand it to him.

"Adam, you can't! I never told him when you went tire bowling at the Goodyear store!"

"Bree, just...get to the house. I need help with Chase. Please." I begged.

"But it's just getting to the good part!" She whined as she hung up.

"A-Adam?" I heard Chase ask as I sighed in defeat, putting the phone down.

"Yeah?"

"The-there's mo-more blo-blood." He told me as I looked to see larger spots of blood on the tissue.

"Shh. It's gonna be ok." I soothed.

"I thi-think I ne-need to be hospit-hospitalized."

"Ok, I'll call Mr. Davenport." I smiled reassuringly as I ruffled his hair before calling the number, even though I was freaking out on the inside.

"Adam? Is something wrong?" I heard my "father" ask.

I didn't want to rat on Bree, but I needed to do the right thing, no matter what the consequence.

"Bree left me and Chase to go see a R rated movie and Chase is coughing up blood. I just..." I stopped for a minute as a few tears tricked down my cheeks with the thought of losing Chase suddenly flashing in my mind and I chocked out the rest of my sentence. "I just don't know what to do."

"I want you to take Chase to the hospital. I'll get Bree and meet you guys there."

"Ok Mr. Davenport."

"Take care of him. He is your responsibility for now."

"Ok bye." I hung up as I picked up Chase and took him to the car.

-Time skip-

Chase and I arrived at the hospital a few hours ago and I was playing Flappy Bird to take my mind off of things when Mr. Davenport and Bree walked in. Bree looked really mad and Mr. Davenport just sat down beside me, putting his hand on my back.

"Any news yet?"

"None." I sighed as I looked at the large doors staring me straight in the face, even though they can't, they don't have eyes, but maybe they do, maybe the doors are after Chasey! I felt someone shaking my shoulder and I looked at Mr. Davenport who smiled.

"Wanna go see Chase?"

I nodded and followed him to one of the rooms where Chase was sleeping. I clutched his hand and looked up at Mr. Davenport.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He's got bronchitis and the flu. However, we should be able to take him home on Wednesday."

"How'd he get both?" Bree asked.

While Mr. Davenport explained, I sighed in relief as I stroked Chase's hair, making him slowly wake up.

"Morning."

"Hey." He rubbed his eyes as he looked up at us. "What happened?"

"You are really sick, buddy. We're at the hospital." I told him as I squeezed his hand a little.

"When can I go home?" He asked.

"On Wednesday unless something happens." Mr. Davenport explained.

"Mkay." Chase mumbled as his eyes started closing.

Just then, one of the doctors came in and explained that they had to do a few tests on Chase before he went back to sleep.

"We gotta go, Chasey. We'll be back later." I told him as I ruffled his hair.

"Bye."

Chase's POV.

After my family left, I sighed and relaxed into my pillows, realising that I didn't have to go to the white house, cause I had something better right here.

The end.

 **I loved writing this, but I may end up being done with sick fics cause I ALWAYS get sick when I write them and I'm really sick right now.**

 **Over and out.**

 **Susz.**


End file.
